


The Divine Mother

by ashangel101010



Series: Matt the Friend [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also a fan of Game Of Thrones, And Berserk, Attempt at Humor, Cussing, Double Entendre, First Order Betting Pool, Flower Child Hux, Gen, He wants a friend, Hux has a small perky ass, Hux has scars, Hux is Nice, Hux is a Whovian, Hux is lonely, Hux sniffs Matt, Inappropriate Erections, Kylo Ren dresses up as Matt the Radar Technician, Kylo Ren is a bit of a douche, Kylo likes making up demeaning nicknames for Hux, M/M, Matt can't stop staring, Matt smells nice, Mentions of Diathim, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Religious Hux, Set five years before the movie, Sexual Tension, To ruin Hux's shore leave, sleepy Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren decides to stalk General Hux as Matt the Radar Technician when he finds out that the General is actually taking advantage of his shore leave. And on a planet where nature has mostly overtaken the progress of civilization.</p><p>He cannot wait to see the prim and proper General flail against the sentient vines and ruin his perfectly polished boots. </p><p>Unfortunately for him, he fails to take in account of Hux’s otherworldliness. Or how great he looks out of his uniform. Or how tight his boxer-briefs look when wet. Kylo Ren/Matt really needs to stop staring at Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot of blue milk for every weird boner that Matt/Kylo gets.

The Divine Mother

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- I Want You by TeddyLoid

*

            General Hux is a cold-hearted, arrogant, little thorn in Kylo Ren’s side. It’s been a month since their first meeting and Kylo can accurately claim that Hux is the most annoying person he has ever met. And he has to deal with him on a daily basis.

He knew, even before meeting Hux, the new General of the _Finalizer_ would probably not believe in the Force and would be daydreaming about his pathetic power fantasies. That was how most of the higher-ups in The First Order were. However, Hux didn’t voice his lack of faith in the Force and wasn’t plotting when they first met. In fact, he couldn’t hear Hux’s mind at all; it was refreshing to not hear thoughts being projected so loudly.

At that time, Kylo believed that they could have a relationship like Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin.

And, of course, everything fell apart.

Kylo does accept it was partially his fault that everything went south with their civil relationship; however, Hux’s response was what dealt the killing blow to what could have been a marvelous working relationship.

In Kylo’s defense, he believed that Hux wouldn’t give a damn if he Force-choked one of the General’s useless subordinates. And besides, it really was Mitaka’s fault for not watching where he was going with his mug of nuclear-hot caf. And he only choked the timid man for ten seconds before the General tackled him from behind and told the mousey man to return to his post.

Of course, Kylo immediately responded by slamming the General into an expensive control panel. Amazingly enough, the General did not scream, cry, or curse him. Instead, General That-Looked-Like-He-Weighed-Thirty-Pounds-Soaking-Wet just hauled himself up by his bootstraps and then walked away. He literally just walked away without a word or a curse in Kylo’s direction. Like Kylo Ren wasn’t worth acknowledging.

Needless to say Kylo’s logical response to General Prissy’s indifference was to take out his lightsaber and slash many more expensive control panels and walls. And then he decided to Force-push the Stormtroopers patrolling the area.

And for almost a month, this is how their relationship works: Kylo would get angry at Hux’s coldness or at his own inability to get into the sleeping General’s mind, then Hux would just give him the cold shoulder, and then Kylo would damage whatever happened to be in his sight with his lightsaber or with the Force.

But now, Kylo Ren has discovered a new way to finally illicit a human response from General Stick-Up-His-Ass. Per protocol, Hux sent out a notice to his staff and to high-ranking personnel, which meant Kylo Ren, about the time he would be out on his shore leave and when he would most likely return.

And Kylo Ren gets an awful, brilliant idea.

He’s going to follow Hux on his shore leave and watch General Icy-Eyes squirm; the planet is known more for its overabundance of jungles and sentient plants. These sentient plants like to _touch_ people who come anywhere near them. And he cannot wait to watch Hux flip out at being groped by vines!

Now, he cannot go in his usual attire because Hux would obviously pick him out. However, he can’t just wear his training clothes; he doesn’t feel comfortable at Hux seeing him……naked.

But he does have a disguise that will prove exceedingly useful if Hux does spot him and ask for his credentials:

Matt the Radar Technician

The last time he used Matt the Radar Technician was with Tenel Ka Djo. That did not end well for him. However, it’s not like Hux is going to give him drugged wine and cut off his nipple. He’s pretty certain that someone as frigid as Hux probably doesn’t even think about sex, but then again he wouldn’t know since General Headstrong keeps his mental shields up at all times even when he sleeps.

Speaking of which, he’s going to leave Hux alone tonight. He needs to actually acquire actual credentials and alter the memories of several technicians in case Hux decides to do a thorough investigation into Matt the Radar Technician.

_Sleep well, Hux, your discomfort tomorrow will provide me all the pleasure I need._

*

The planet that will provide Kylo Ren with Hux’s humiliation is known as Iiya. It is a planet located deep in the Unknown Regions where the only other neighboring, habitable planet would be Chiss. Unlike Chiss, this planet is mostly humid jungles and picturesque beaches. However, to get to those beautiful beaches, one will have to walk through the jungle. Speeders weren’t an option since the amount of trees on the planet almost rivals Endor. Luckily, the locals are courtesy enough to leave signs/markings to get to the beaches; however, the closest beach is about a good thirty minute walk and that walk is filled with touchy-feely plants and blood-hungry insects. Apparently, the booze and cuisine offered at the beaches is well worth the discomfort.

Kylo Ren is well-prepared for that walk; his radar technician uniform protects his body from the vicious bites of bugs and he also applies rose-scented sunscreen to his face and large ears. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have the wig for his disguise and he certainly isn’t returning to Hapes just to get back his two-credit wig. Thankfully, he has a couple cans of golden-blonde hair spray that should wash out after three or five showers. He hopes.

His fake glasses rest awkwardly on his face; he’s almost tempted to get rid of them, but they do add a “weak” air to him. Like someone you wouldn’t ever in a million years suspect of being one of the most powerful Force-users in the galaxy. Or had sex with the Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium. Or had sex at all.

Kylo Ren or Matt the Radar Technician pockets his lightsaber and his comlink in case an emergency should arise. He doesn’t take any credits; he’ll just take some from Hux to inconvenience him more and it will be quite pleasurable to buy a (very expensive) drink with General No-Ass’s credits.    

He quickly checks the chrono: 1145.

 _The General’s leave is from 1200 to 1500. Plenty of time to watch General Chicken Legs flail against nature!_ Matt smirks smugly and leaves his quarters to take the shuttle to Iiya.

*

The shuttle is crowded and noisy. He easily separates the technicians from the commanding officers. The technicians are already dressed like they were going to beach, most of them just wearing tiny swimsuits and oversized flip-flops, and probably didn’t read the entire memo about the thirty-minute, jungle-infested walk to get to the beach. Most of the officers are wisely wearing sweats and loose shirts over their own swimsuits with sockless sneakers, while some are wearing tacky floral shirts with shorts like Zack.

Yet, the technicians and the officers are chattering away with each other without much thought about their distinct roles on the ship. Their easy comradery makes Matt shift in his seat uncomfortably. No one is even making the effort to acknowledge him.

 _Where the fuck is Hux? He’s the one always nagging me about being punctual, fucking hypocrite!_ Matt scowls and hopes that Hux didn’t at the last minute decide not to take advantage of his shore leave. It is quite possible that Hux realized what kind of environment Iiya has and decided not to go. Matt cannot imagine the hot sun and ravenous insects would be welcoming for the General’s sickly complexion.

 _Burn, ginger, burn!_ Matt smirks darkly. Nearly a minute before the shuttle is about to leave, a straggler barely makes it inside the shuttle. No one but Matt acknowledges the latecomer. He sees apple-green sweatpants that flare out at the bottom with beaded, brown sandals. His eyes trail up and see a long-sleeved, plant-green muslin tunic with a bunch of white stars that spiral like the galaxy. Finally, he reaches the face.

 _It’s Hux!_ Gone is the stern, authoritarian face with the piercing blue eyes; the face he sees now has sleep creases and somnolent, green eyes. Gone is the offense-to-copper hair that always seems slicked back with droid oil; the hair is free from its gel-prison and is fanning across Hux’s relaxed countenance like sunbeams. In the General’s gloved, and these are soft, brown leather instead of the hard, black ones, hands are a black music player and a linen tote bag.

“May I sit with you?” _By the Dark Side! His voice is gentle, so fucking gentle like a Diathim godmother in the fairytales!_ Matt can only nod his head and Hux sheepishly smiles in appreciation. He had no idea Hux even knew how to smile. When Hux takes his seat, Matt can hear the music playing in Hux’s earphones. He had always thought that the kind of music that General Sexless would listen to would be classical, Imperial-classical, or something similarly boring like opera. Instead, he hears something like a droid having sex with an organ.

“ _I want you / to make believe it’s the first time / and I gotta say to you / Love will find a way and that’s always true!_ ” Matt has never heard this song before nor has he ever heard this kind of music before. All he knows is that this song is not something an Imperialist or a child raised by Imperials would listen to. And he also knows that he feels a head-like weight on his shoulder. He peeks from the corner of his fake-bespectacled eyes and sees Hux’s head resting on his shoulder; the General’s eyes are closed and he’s lightly breathing.

 _Oh no, he smells like green tea! He’s not supposed to smell like anything but caf and cheap hair gel!_ Before this, Matt had no idea what the General actually smelled like since he doesn’t sniff everybody he meets; all he knew was that Hux must be clean since he didn’t give off a pungent odor. And now all Matt can focus on is the earthy smell of green tea and the sleeping general on his shoulder.

For Matt, these will be the longest twenty minutes of his life, not counting his first time.

*

When the shuttle lands, Matt feels Hux stirring from his cat nap. He stiffens as he feels the general’s gloved hands rub his shoulder like he’s trying to give him a light massage. But then, in a heartbeat, Hux decides to get up and leave when the crowd shuffles off the shuttle. Matt sits there for a solid minute, mostly wondering if Hux might be propositioning him, before skulking out.

His bespectacled eyes squint at how strong the rays of the sun are, but the sunlight helps to highlight Hux’s blazing hair. Hux does not take the path that the herd is taking, which he finds particularly odd since General Straitlaced is the type of person to follow protocol absolutely. Like lecture Kylo Ren about how it was against the rules to slash and tear apart First Order property.

 _I’m pretty certain there is no actual rule about using a lightsaber and the Force against ‘First Order property’ but leave it to Hux to somehow twist a rule to gain a pitiful advantage!_ Matt doesn’t feel as satisfied as he usually is when he mentally derides the General. He can still smell the scent of green tea on his clothes and has the sense memory of Hux’s soft gloved hands lightly caressing his shoulder.

 _Focus! I’ve got to follow Hux and watch him struggle!_ Halfheartedly, Matt pursues Hux and is quite thankful that General Clueless cannot hear his footsteps right now; Hux is ecstatically nodding his head to the music and appears to be completely unaware of his stalker.

 _Ah, he’s about to walk into a patch of Lover’s Snare!_ Lover’s Snare is purely native, at least that’s what the memo said, to this planet and has intelligence in a tactile sense. The plant likes to use its vines to examine those who touch it via its own touch; apparently, through touching, the plant should be able to tell if the toucher is a threat. If you are a threat, then the plant will try to keep you immobile, but the vines are pretty sensitive so one strong squeeze on the plant should make it back off.

 _I wonder if Hux actually read the memo. He’s certainly not exactly dressed for the beach or bothering to follow the signs. And he’s not even on the lookout for potential predators. Like me._ Matt’s kombucha-tea eyes rake across Hux’s unobservant form. He watches as the Lover’s Snare ensnares the General’s sylphlike legs with its emerald vines. He expects Hux to panic immediately and rip himself from its grasp.

“Hello, there. Oh my, you have such a strong grip. I’d offer you a jelly baby or maybe some fish sticks with custard if I could. Don’t think you would like it though. How about a nice pat?” Matt is still trying to figure out what exactly a _jelly baby_ was ( _Was it a baby dipped in jelly or was it jelly made in the shape of a baby?_ ) when Hux decides to remove the glove on his right hand. With his teeth.

 _Hux’s teeth are white and small just like his hand._ However, the hand holds long, attenuate digits that lovingly stroke the vines touching his legs. Hux is smiling so brightly and _beautifully_ at the plant like he’s threading his fingers through the soft fur of a cat.

 _If I recall in the First Order Betting Pool, someone bet that Hux secretly has a cat on the ship and its name is Millicent._ Matt frowns at the thought of Hux having a pet. Just because Hux likes stroking plants that doesn’t mean he has a cat or even likes them. He’s pretty certain that Hux is just a special kind of weirdo.

“There, there, everyone needs affection from time to time. Now, would you be so kind enough to let me go?” _Oh no, he’s doing his Angel voice again! Force, only if he would talk to me like that._ Matt nearly bangs his head against the tree that he was hiding behind out of disgust at his own neediness. The Lover’s Snare actually lets go of Hux and he pauses for a moment to put his glove back on before venturing to his unknown destination. With Matt following closely behind him.

They walk, or stalk in Matt’s case, for about twenty minutes before the scenery of the lush jungle finally thinned and gave way to……..a lagoon with a boulder in the center of it.

The blue-green water is swirling around a moss-covered boulder like Force energy. On top of the boulder is a statute of a Diathim. She is mostly covered in an androgynous cloak that gives her the stilted hips of a male yet shows the curves of her small breasts. Her wings are not feathered and birdlike in the fairytales he grew up with; rather, they are more like an Endor Moon Moth’s wings where they almost resemble butterfly wings but are far more simple and practical looking. Her arms and neck are thin and long like a glass stalk, but the neck is somehow able to hold up her oval-shaped head. He can see something like hair beneath the stone cowl that frames the serene face. The way her left arm is held to her chest, the way her right arm is held out, and the way that her wings are lowered makes the statue come off as something maternal yet all-knowing.

“The Divine Mother has two guests. One, an acolyte. One, a stranger. What does the stranger want of the acolyte?” Matt freezes behind the tree he’s hiding behind and wondering how the Hells Hux was able to detect him with him listening to his deafening music. _His file outright states that Hux isn’t Force-sensitive in any way, so he must have some kind of weird super-hearing. Or, maybe, the kriffing plants “told” him via touch telepathy……somehow._

“ _A girl says nothing. A girl keeps her mouth closed. No one hears. And friends may talk in secret, yes?_ ” Matt bristles at Hux claiming that a mere _girl_ is following him. But, then in a weeping blink, Hux turns and he has a cheeky grin spread across his face. _I think he’s quoting something, maybe something from an ancient military textbook? An opera? I don’t know; I know nothing of this man._

“Perhaps, the stranger is just for here for Iiya but: _can you see them, deep within you? Answer them, the Forces in your heart! **Hai yai Forces**_!” Hux’s boisterous roar at the end startles Matt from his hiding spot and makes him come into Hux’s line of sight. _Please, please let the jumpsuit be baggy enough to hide……my problem. Damn it, I didn’t expect Hux to be able to chant like some sort of Sith enchantress! And, kriff, he can actually roar like a warrior! Stars, why won’t it go down!?_

“Oh! You’re the one with the nice shoulder! Man, you should consider a job in being a human pillow; I’d sleep with you.” That saucy little wink at the end further disconcerts Matt. _General Hux, Head of the Starkiller project, and Lecturer of All Things Proper is hitting on a lowly technician!?_ Matt is wondering if he somehow got pulled into an alternative universe where General Probably-Gets-Off-To-Paperwork is actually a human being with needs. Sexual Needs. Ones that he probably wants to fulfill with Matt. His uniform suddenly becomes even tighter.

“……….you’re the General, aren’t you?” Matt almost admonishes himself for sounding so unassertive, but he realizes that it would be best for him to _play_ the confused subordinate. _I’m not playing some disobedient servant to the Queen; I’m supposed to be just a radar technician who is talking with the acclaimed General of the First Order. Oh, wow, that’s a real libido-killer!_

“The General? Oh, you mean The Brigadier! ‘Fraid he’s having brandy with The Doctor at the moment.” There’s no wink or cheeky smile; Hux is utterly straight-faced. Matt has the Force and knows that he can use it against the General if he has to. However, he can’t help but feel a sliver of fear creep into his conflicted soul. _Okay, he’s insane. I wonder if it’s too late to place that General Hux-will-go-mad-before-the-year-is-out-bet._

“Well, I best be going now, sir.” Matt almost congratulates himself for sounding awkward and scared, but, then again, it really isn’t that hard to be mystified in his situation. Matt turns away and begins to walk away, planning to find another hiding place. _I probably should expend more of my energy in cloaking myself properly._

“Wait!” Matt hears Hux’s shout and expects him to issue out an order. Instead, he hears something drop like a bag and then smells green tea. He turns around to see Hux barely twelve centimeters from him and without his sandals. _Woah, he’s already freckled._ Matt can see brown speckles decorating across Hux’s nose like stars on star-charts.

“Sorry, I was trying to be funny. Well, from your point of a view, I am probably funny in a sense of the word. It was probably foolish of me to say all that since you would never get the context, and neither would 99.99999% of the galaxy, and for that I apologize. Just don’t go!” Hux’s cheeks heat up into a delicious shade of pink like rose tea. _I could drink in this sight forever._ Matt is inwardly sniggering at Hux’s beseeching expression.

“Okay, sir.” Hux is smiling like he did in the shuttle, but this time his eyes aren’t as drowsy as before. But they are still green. _Green is his color_. Matt’s heart skips a beat at the thought.

“That wasn’t an order! You can leave if you want. I promise I won’t get angry and write you up for insubordination for not following my order. What I’m getting at is that you have a choice and I will respect your choice.” _Respect from Hux? Oh no, it’s back again. Please, don’t look down Hux!_ Matt can see that Hux is about to look away, potentially downward, so he decides to take action.

He gives Hux a thumbs-up.

Hux stares at him.

 _That was the dumbest thing I have ever done! I should’ve just kissed him and let him think I was a creep instead of a kriffing moron!_ Matt berates himself with his thumb still up.

“That was cool like bowties!” Hux beams at him like they are friends. _Pfassk, he’s actually being supportive! And that is just making my problem worse!_ Matt desperately wishes that he had the ability to teleport to a refresher and take an ice-cold sonic.

“Okay, sir.” Hux’s face morphs into a teasing, the way his white teeth slides over his warm lips, grin. _He’s like a little kid. Wow, that got rid of my problem!_ Matt feels his mouth curl into a shy smile, returns Hux’s joy.

“So, want to take the naked plunge with me?” _Force-dammnit! Hux is like a damn aphrodisiac! I really should go to medbay and see if they got any medicine to prevent erections or something._ Matt’s voice goes drier than water in the Junland Wastes.

A painfully awkward silence ensues.

“That was another joke, unlike the last one, you actually might get the context of this one. Well, if you were born and grew up in the Divine Mother’s Eye system like I was. I better elucidate I meant by _naked plunge_. You see many, not all, of the religions in the Unknown Regions, which is a gross misnomer at this point, revolve around the Divine Mother.” There’s an ardent glow in Hux’s eyes like green fire. _Wait, Hux’s file said he was born on Arkanis, and I don’t think I’ve ever heard of the Divine Mother’s Eye system. Did Hux have his file altered? And for what purpose? It’s not like he has any family to protect._

“This statue here is a common representation of the Divine Mother. Oh, and there’s this wicked representation of Divine Mother where She’s wearing this fleshy armor and looking like She’s about to kick some ass; that representation is worshipped by the Yuuzhan Vong on Zonama Sekot.” Matt hears Hux’s voice almost crackling with excitement, completely counter to how he drones on in those boring staff meetings.

“I would like to go into all of the intricacies of the Divine Mother, but my shore leave would be well over by then and the _Finalizer_ would have most likely left without us. I’ll just give the bare bones: the Divine Mother faith is about love. Love is about pleasure, pain, and sincerity. Although, there’s more to love than those three I mentioned, but they are core tenants in the faith.” _Love sounds more like sex. Is Hux trying to get at that we should have sex because that’s what the Divine Mother wants? Wait, I don’t want to have sex with Hux; he’s an emotionless prick……….but not right now. Damnit Hux, stop arousing me!_ Matt bites his tongue to prevent himself from impulsively shouting his last thought at the vulnerable mystic.

“Now, _sincerity_ means, within the context of the faith, to be free from deceit. Clothes are almost like body masks, so to be _naked_ is to be sincere. The _plunge_ means the act of jumping or diving into water, but it can also mean to fall uncontrollably.” _Plunge also means to thrust like me thrusting my cock into your—pfassk, this isn’t helping at all! He’s trying to explain something that is sacred to him! Even though it’s nothing compared to the Force, particularly to the power of the Dark Side! And, it’s still not going down…_

“Most statues of the Divine Mother are usually surrounded or near by a Moon Pool. In this statue’s case, She is literally in the center of the Moon Pool. A Moon Pool is filled with shimmering liquid that has the color of the moon hence the name; the main purpose of the pool is to give life. The _naked plunge_ is like an offering to the Divine Mother where the faithful go into the Moon Pool completely nude and show their appreciation for the life they have been given.” _Does that include having sex in the Moon Pool? Or fucking you against the statue of your God who is clearly a rip-off of the Diathim? None of these thoughts are particularly helpful at the moment._ Matt is wondering if he can just run past Hux and dive into the pool. He hopes the _holy waters_ are cold.

“But as you can see, this lagoon is not a real Moon Pool. In fact, I don’t think there’s any records of where one could find a real Moon Pool. However, the lagoon is a proxy Moon Pool, so a faithful can make offerings here. There’s plenty of proxy Moon Pools throughout the Unknown Regions, but this one reminds me of the one at my home.” Hux’s eyes soften like he’s lost in nostalgia. _And I still can’t get into his head with his guard obviously down! He’s so frustrating. But at least him being annoying is making me flaccid again. Please, let there be no more surprises._

“To iterate: let’s take the naked plunge _together_.” Matt is pretty certain that Hux just came onto him again, but, thankfully, he’s got control over his baser instincts. This time.

“Sir, I don’t believe in the Divine Mother.” He expects Hux to be crushed or supremely irritated. General Arouser just smirks mischievously.

“Obviously, or I wouldn’t have to geek out on you. I promise I won’t get naked, but I am taking the plunge anyways, with or without you.” Matt finally gets why Hux was smirking like a smuggler when the freckled ginger thumbs the waistband of his pants. He slowly unclothes his legs, while Matt watches with fascination. _He wears black boxer-briefs, no surprise there, they are standard-issue. Oh, wait, what the pfassk happened to his legs!?_

Matt may have mocked Hux in the past for not being a warrior, but he did presume that the General kept himself in good shape considering how often he sees him walking. The General’s legs are muscular and well-defined, but they are horribly scarred. _Force, there must be well over a hundred cuts. They look precise like some deranged surgeon strapped him to a table and tried to butcher his legs with precision. They look almost white with age, but a bit pinkish in the center, so he must’ve got them less than a decade ago. There’s even some on the tops of his feet and toes. Was he captured and tortured at some point in his career? Did his father do this to him? I’ve read enough thoughts of Hux’s staff to know that his father hated him at the Academy. Bacta should’ve healed these cuts or at least make them less noticeable. Unless they were brutally deep._

“I need to apologize again for another bad joke. I bet you were expecting legs barely bigger than sticks or something. But, nope, these are my best features!” Hux stands straight up and smacks his legs like he’s proud of them. Matt doesn’t smile and he certainly doesn’t feel like talking. Hux closes his eyes and smiles broadly at him like he’s trying to get Matt to laugh. But Matt doesn’t laugh.

“I’m going to take off my shirt now.” Matt is grateful for the warning, even if it is a bit too cheery for his mood, and braces himself to see even more horrific scars. This time Hux doesn’t put on a show, no, he quickly divests his shirt and unceremoniously drop it on his pants and then takes off his gloves (sadly, without using his teeth) and deposit them on the pile. _Hux has no chest hair, but then again he has no leg hair. Is he smooth everywhere? I hope not, but I’m not willing to pull down his underwear to see. I don’t see any—wait, what the pfassk happened to his left arm?_

Hux’s left arm is red as wine and has a pattern of tiny chains, almost like ancient chain metal, interspersed with what look like flames. Matt can tell it’s a burn, one massive burn that has taken over Hux’s left arm and nibbled at his left shoulder. _The burn even claimed the fingers. How badly burnt was he that even bacta couldn’t completely heal this? Was he as burnt as grandfather? Did his father do this to him too? For not being perfect enough? I feel so sick._

“Let’s say this was my price for dancing with a dragon.” Matt is unsure if Hux is being literal or metaphorical. Or referencing something that Matt has never read or seen. Hux is waiting patiently for Matt to speak. Or to run screaming.

“You must’ve danced well, sir.” Matt manages these few words without too much pain.

“Hux.” Hux practically whistles his own name.

“What?” Matt would have like to use other interrogatives, particularly _how_ and _why_ , but he’s a bit befuddled at Hux’s request.

“You’re not my soldier. But your manners are appreciated. Hux will do when we’re alone like _this_.” Hux puts his mismatched hands on Matt’s chest. If Matt looks up, he would see that Hux has a devilish smirk on his wonderfully freckled face. Matt is far too focused on the hands. One red, one white.

“How did you know that I was there? I saw you listening to your…..music.” Matt selflessly changes the subject. Hux smiles again, clearly glad to be free from a potential inquisition about his scars.

“The nose knows!” Hux taps on the right side of his freckled nose with his white right finger. Matt somewhat grins because, for once, he finds Hux kind of funny.

“By that, I mean I smelt you.” Matt feels his cheeks flare up in embarrassment; he didn’t think that he smelled bad. He took a shower this morning and put on deodorant.

“You smell like Noble Roses, the kind that grow around ancient estates on Naboo like Convergence. They smell like mulled wine and rose water, the scent associated with chivalry and magic. I _love_ your scent!” Matt feels his face go as red as Hux’s left arm when Hux comes closer and takes a deep whiff. _I’m being sniffed by Hux! And does he have to look like hedonist while doing this? The pink blush and his pleasure-wracked shivering are just making my problem worse! Okay, think about Hux’s scars, and that did the trick!_

“W-Well, I bought this sunblock that smelled like roses; I just didn’t know it smelled like _those_ roses.” Matt actually didn’t buy the sunblock; he stole it from a smuggler he eliminated. Her cargo just happen to had a crate of these rose-smelling sunblock. And a crate of very costly green shimmersilk that he has yet to use.

“You should keep the sunblock, not many people smell like _you_. Now then, I’ve got a Moon Pool to swim in, so excuse me.” Hux sprints to the Moon Pool, leaving his clothes behind. Matt gets a good look at the bottom of Hux’s feet; he sees dirt-covered scars that make him wince. Matt bends down to pick up Hux’s clothes; he does not sniff them like Hux did to him. Instead, he walks to where Hux dropped his bag and left his shoes which is only a meter from the Moon Pool. He gently deposits the clothes on top of the shoes and then finally hears a splash. He looks up to see Hux emerging from the Moon Pool.

“It’s so nice and refreshing! It’s better than a hot sonic!” Hux’s fiery hair becomes darker almost a couple shades away from blood. The water clings to him like a pellucid veil, showing the wet, freckled skin that need an amatory touch. _Think about Hux’s scars; it’s sort of working, but the damn water is not cooperating with me. Is the Divine Mother punishing me for my sacrilegious thoughts on Her Chosen One?_

“Hey, Matt, I forgot to mention one more thing about the Divine Mother. You see how She has her hand out. Another offering you can make for the Divine Mother is by holding her hand; it’s a gesture of good faith.” Hux scrambles to the boulder and climbs it with ease. Matt sees has soaked through Hux’s underwear is; it’s tight and highlighting the parts of Hux’s body that he didn’t want to pay attention to. _General No-Ass is an accurate name for him, but they look perky and I might be able to grab all of it with just one hand! Shit, not again! Well, the outline of his…package doesn’t look particularly impressive, but it’s not disgustingly huge! Okay, that did not work. I’ll focus on the Divine Mother’s face, yeah, She’s probably giving me such a withering glare! Okay, She’s not really expressing displeasure, but the thought of it is working!_

“Matt, do you have your comlink on you?” Matt reaches into the pocket he put his comlink in and pulls it out. Hux gives him a small smile.

“I’m about to give you the number of my _personal_ comlink, but it’s your choice if you want to save my number in your comlink.” Hux is glistering as the water droplets reflect the light of the sun. He is patiently waiting for an answer as he is holding the hand of his God.

“I would like that very much.” The smile on Hux’s face reminds Matt of the Diathim-God, angelic and approving. _I never thought I would want Hux’s approval; his disproval spurred my anger, but it was reserved for anyone who disappointed him. But his approval is **mine**. He can shake his head at Kylo Ren all he wants, but, at the end of the day, he’ll be showering Matt with compliments! _

“The number is: 11-1-10-5-6-20-10. I know it seems dreadfully long which is why I would suggest that you also later write that number down somewhere later in case you lose your comlink. Also, high chances are I won’t pick up since I’ll be on the job, but in my downtime I will call you back!” _He’s trusting his comlink number to a stranger! Then again, have I ever seen him smile this much with anyone else on the ship? Or smile at all? He probably doesn’t have any friends. Or even ever made any friends. I could use him as a break from his other self. He might consider me his friend, but I won’t. I’ll learn about his weaknesses and use him to my advantage like any skilled Sith Lord._

“Okay, Hux.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Okay, I’m going to get all of the copy and pastes links out of the way: 
> 
> Here is what inspired the lagoon I was describing:   
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_rUpTe8EpVHo/TTYapDad6TI/AAAAAAAAACM/3va5ElgluC0/s1600/JungleLagoon_01.jpg 
> 
> Here is what the Divine Mother (which is really a Diathim as Kylo bitched about) looks like just imagine it as a colorless statue: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/6/62/Diathim-TCWCE.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110606034604 
> 
> Finally, here is the version of the Divine Mother that the Yuuzhan Vong on Zonama Sekot worship: http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/8/82/Diathim.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20090709170110 
> 
> Iiya (another Berserk reference in itself) is not an actual planet in the Star Wars lore; I made it up because I didn’t known about any other planets in the Unknown Regions aside from Chiss and, technically, Zonama Sekot. I am primarily using Star Wars: The Essential Atlas which is part of the Expanded Universe. I don’t own any works that can be considered part of the new canon, although, I do have three books that could fall under the new canon if tweaked a bit. I will not strictly follow the new canon or the Expanded Universe, so if you hate my lack of fidelity to either then this story is probably not for you. 
> 
> Hux is perhaps far too OOC, which is quite possible given that I have not seen any interviews or read any books about him pertaining to the new canon, but I like to believe that there is always a hidden side to a person. In my headcanon, I like to believe that Hux is actually nice and a nature-lover because I would like to believe that he would proudly defy all of Kylo Ren’s preconceptions on him. However, he only gets to show that side when he’s with his family or by himself on shore leave or by himself in his room. He plays General Hux when he’s actually [redacted] Hux. Almost like when Sheev Palpatine plays this nice senator from Naboo when in actuality he’s the evil, arrogant Darth Sidious. Hux would actually be offended by this comparison because he hates Palpatine in my headcanon and for reasons that I cannot disclose because it would spoil another story I’m working on. 
> 
> Also, Hux's personal comlink number is a Doctor Who Easter egg; albeit, a complicated one.


End file.
